


Divergent Series Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Divergent Series Imagines [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Divergent Series (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. [Plus-sized!Reader] Eric - Eric showing you that he thinks you’re sexy even though you’re a bigger girl.

**Author's Note:**

> **Plus-sized!Reader**

Gif source:  [Eric](http://eternalroleplay.tumblr.com/post/136341615766/jai-courtney-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine Eric showing you that he thinks you’re sexy even though you’re a bigger girl._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was his little comments that let you know you had nothing to be insecure about, especially when it came to your size. Yeah, you could be considered bigger than the other girls, especially in Dauntless, but that didn’t put Eric off one bit. He made sure you knew that every chance he could, and you doubted he was doing it on purpose.

“Refine your stance,” Eric begins as he comes up to you where you were training on the other side of the gym, away from the class of initiates he was instructing… Or,  _supposed to be_  instructing.

You glance over your shoulder at him, giving him a look, “Do I look like one of your initiates, Eric?”

“No, but there’s always room for improvement,” he smirks, and you know he’s just making an excuse to touch you at this point when he reaches to adjust your already near-perfect stance, his hands finding your hips as he brushes against your back. “Do you know how sexy you look over here? Are you distracting me on purpose?” Eric accuses as he gives your ass a squeeze that makes you gasp, though no one notices, “I want you in my room after I finish up with the initiates.”


	2. Eric - in the midst of a passionate moment, Eric discovers you have a kink for getting your hair pulled.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Eric](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154713452732)

> _Imagine in the midst of a passionate moment, Eric discovers you have a kink for getting your hair pulled._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Mmm,” Eric pulls you away from his lips by your hair, smirking as he gives you an interested look, “What was that just now? Do you like me pulling your hair?”

You’re unable to keep yourself from moving your hips against his once again as a gasp escapes you, the tight grip his fist has in your hair only serving to make you more aroused, “Eric, please!”


	3. Eric - taking a shower in Eric’s apartment because it’s more private than the initiate showers, only to figure out that you still have an audience when he enters it with you, not that you’re complaining.

Gif source:  [Eric](http://eternalroleplay.tumblr.com/post/136341615766/jai-courtney-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine taking a shower in Eric’s apartment because it’s more private than the initiate showers, only to figure out that you still have an audience when he enters it with you, not that you’re complaining._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I thought you let me use your shower for the privacy,” you smirk as he enters the shower with you.

Eric makes no effort to hide his gaze as he works it up your body, moving so close to you that the spray of the water splashes off your body to leave little wet droplets along his bare chest, “I’m letting you use my shower because I don’t want anyone else to get to see this but me.”


	4. Eric - licking Eric’s neck during sex, following the trails his tattoos lead.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Eric](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154713659262/ladanvm-neck-tattoo-appreciation)

> _Imagine licking Eric’s neck during sex, following the trails his tattoos lead._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Something about Eric just told you he was good in bed ever since the moment you first saw him. His bristly, miitarian-esque demeanor really only served to make you more curious as to how he could possibly come undone beneath the sheets.

And now, finally getting to discover if your theories were true, you were sitting there looking like the cat that ate the canary. Your smug grin only grew as you worked the length between his thighs with your hands, enjoying the way his head rolled back and elongated his neck for you. An opportunity too enticing to let slip by emerged before you, and something told you he’d be into it.

So you went for it, abandoning the kisses you had been leaving on his chest in favor of lifting your chin up and bury your face into the side of his neck, licking your way up in a trail from the base of his tattoo to his jaw and causing a guttural groan to come from him as your thumb swept over his tip, “What the fuck?” His hand weaves into your hair, pulling you back so he can get a good look at you, giving you your own good look at how flushed he was as you whimpered in annoyance at having been forcefully removed from his neck. A chuckle comes from his lips before he orders, “Do it again.”

You’re only too happy to oblige.


	5. Eric - being an initiate and driving Eric crazy and him doing the same to you and you’re always arguing until he corners you in the empty barracks and all that pent-up sexual tension comes to a head.

_**Warnings:** Neck-grabbing; Not really NSFW but I’m tagging just in case_

Gif source:  [Eric](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154713541322)

> _Imagine being an initiate and driving Eric crazy and him doing the same to you and you’re always arguing until he corners you in the empty barracks and all that pent-up sexual tension comes to a head._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Did I say you could retire early, initiate?” Eric barks as he emerges into the initiate’s barracks, hot on your tail. He must have jogged to catch up with you as you’d stormed out of the training room in an effort to escape him and cool off from the argument you’d swallowed down for once. You could not afford to lose any more points for back-talking the Dauntless leader, but he was seriously making it difficult for you to bite that tongue of yours.

“I needed a change of shirt, sir,” gritting your teeth, you gesture to your ripped and tattered shirt that was a result of the fight he’d just pitted you in against one of your fellow initiates.

He steps closer, ears flaming with the flush of his anger as he invades your personal space, only for you not to flinch at all away from his intimidation tactics, “Leaving without a dismissal? That’s going to cost you points.”

Finally, you snap, “You know what? Why don’t you take all of them? Knock me down below the red line like you so obviously want to since you’ve been on my ass about everything since I arrived here—!” You get cut off by the reflexive gasp that erupts when he grabs you by the neck, pushing you against the wall and forcing your eyes to blow wide with shock and a hint of fear that you’d never felt before when with him. Yeah, he was a jerk the majority of the time, but he’d never downright scared you until now.

“What do I have to do to get you to shut up and do as I say?” Eric growls before his eyes are pulled down to your lips, his grip loosening on your neck. His grip hadn’t been dangerously tight to begin with, but its position had put you at a vulnerability that you didn’t like letting anyone have the upper hand of. Even still, you hated that he in particular had you at this disadvantage, mainly because of the pleasurable spark his touch lit down your spine, sending your heart thundering with adrenaline.

You don’t realize that he’d been staring at your lips for as long as he had until he uses his grip on your neck to pull you forward the last couple of inches to him, sealing the gap between you with his mouth on your own. The worst part was, you found yourself kissing him back despite how much of an asshole he’d been, and how fired up he’d gotten you over the last few weeks. Eric’s hand at your neck never wavers, but rather guides you to surrender to him as he corners you between himself and the wall. As if you were about to try and escape anyway! Your hands weaving into the leather collar of his jacket as you gripped him tighter should have been enough to chase the notion away.

He breaks from you when the murmur of distant voices trails into the room. Had enough time slipped past you for Four to have dismissed the class from their training already?

Before Eric releases your neck, he raises his pierced brow, accompanied with his smirk as he simply states, “So that’s how to shut that mouth of yours.”

“You gonna’ give me extra points after that?” you shoot back with your own smirk, regaining your wits about you as he turns on his heel to leave just as your peers begin to emerge into your view.

“Not as many as I’m taking off for you leaving early.”


	6. Eric - being Tris’ friend and she’s shocked when you admit you’ve been sleeping around with Eric.

Gif source:  [Eric](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154757570557/cmon-guys-you-have-to-admite-thisthis-is-the)

> _Imagine being Tris’ friend and she’s shocked when you admit you’ve been sleeping around with Eric._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Tris draws your attention from the fighters in the ring with her whisper of, “Eric’s staring at you strangely. I don’t like it.” Heat flares up your spine, causing the hairs at the back of your neck to stand on end with embarrassment as you realize that strange feeling you’d had for the last few seconds had been due to the Dauntless leader’s staring, and you could guess why. Tris, however, read it with a veil of suspicion, “I bet he’s up to something.”

“He’s not all that bad,” you begin slowly, glancing his direction and catching his eye, causing a lecherous smirk to slip onto his face at your acknowledgement. You wondered if he was thinking about last night like you were. He probably was.

“Not that bad?” Tris hisses quietly, the grunts and punches drowning out your little conversation as her eyes widen, “What has he ever done that’s nice at all?”

Swallowing your smirk, you decide in the heat of the moment to let your friend in on what had been going on with a simple statement of, “He can be nice… At night.”

It takes her a moment to register and realize the implications of what you said, as well as what your amused expression read, “Don’t tell me… You and Eric? When did that happen?”


	7. Eric - Eric accidentally hurting you during rough sex.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Eric](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141943409112/glimmerswonderland-hes-sooooo-beautiful)

> _Imagine Eric accidentally hurting you during rough sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Shit, Eric,” you groan in pain as he tries to keep his chuckles down, watching you looking at your back in the mirror. “That’s the last time we do it on the floor.”

“It’s just a little carpet burn, it’ll heal,” you glare at his amused face in the mirror, noticing he was too busy admiring your front to care much for the red, irritated splotches of skin covering your back.

“You’re gonna’ be the one to help me through this, because it’s your fault!”


	8. Eric - Imagine Eric walking in on you as you orgasm while masturbating, because he thinks you’re with someone else and he wants to remind you initiates aren’t allowed relationships, but he goes still when he realizes you’re alone and...

_**Warnings:** NSFW; masturbation_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Eric walking in on you as you orgasm while masturbating, because he thinks you’re with someone else and he wants to remind you initiates aren’t allowed relationships, but he goes still when he realizes you’re alone and that was his name you called._

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _ ———

Eric was fuming. All initiates were to be in the pit five minutes ago, and yet you weren’t among the ones to enter for your designated lunch.

Yes, perhaps lunch was more flexible than all other scheduled times for the initiates. And, yes, perhaps Eric had taken a… special interest in your journey to becoming Dauntless.

Technically, this excuse was enforceable, so he used it to justify his advance towards the initiate barracks.

The sound of running water from the communal showers could be heard, making him frown. You were sacrificing lunch and possible reprimand for something so insignificant as a private shower?

It’s not until he hears the slight gasp, a shuddered breath around a low, hushed moan, that his mood changes from mild annoyance to reprehension.

“Oh,  _God_ ,” it is distinctly your voice, laced with pleasure and a kind of need that was only born in the most intimate of moments, “ _right there_.” Another moan, another whisper from your lips, “ _Please_.”

Eric’s fists clench at his sides, feeling his own arousal sparking to life between his legs, but he forces it back down at the thought that _someone else_  was making you sound this way. Rounding the corner, his boots harsh and angry with his pace, as he prepares himself to dock _so many_ points off of you for this. Initiates were not allowed to have relationships, after all.

Your moans grow with his approach, reaching an orgasmic peak as you choke out a name, swallowed by the rushing water from the shower head, in time for his eyes to lock onto your soaking form.

“ _Eric_ —!”

But it wasn’t a shout of surprise at an unexpected intrusion— you hadn’t even noticed him yet, with how your eyes were shut in an ecstatic expression— instead drowned in a lusty groan as he watches you, fingers buried within yourself, forcing your completion. There wasn’t another sole in the room, as he had suspected initially. Just you, holding yourself up by a hand flat against the tile, smothered in water as you pant your whimpers in the aftermath of your self-produced climax.

When you open your eyes, he watches them widen. Watches the lust swirling within them fade for a single moment of clarity as you realize the gaze upon you was not a figment of your own fantasy.

His mouth goes dry with want.

Maybe, he could make an exception to the rules, just this once.


End file.
